Abby, Not Abigail
by BossyBeast
Summary: Scott and Stiles friend, Abby, comes home and gets to meet the pack. She also may find love. IsaacxOC (This will be a series of sometimes connected, sometimes not connected one-shots.)
1. The Party

I met him at a party. Man, all love stories start at a party, don't they? Well great now I'm going to be considered cliché. Oh, well. It's still true. I had been at the party for a few minutes, making my way through the crowd that was dancing in the McCall's living room. I made it into the den and I glanced around the room looking for Scott and Stiles, when my eyes locked on the bluest eyes I had ever seen. I stared for what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds as someone walked in our line of sight. I noticed then that the eyes were sitting with my two childhood friends.

But wait. I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start by introducing myself. My name is Abigail. But if you call me Abigail, I'm likely to throw you to the ground. Call me Abby. If you are familiar with the…erm…goings on…in Beacon Hills, then you know that my friend Scott is an Alpha werewolf. And that he has a pack consisting of Isaac Lahey, aka "Blue Eyes" from earlier, and Aiden and Ethan….I don't really know their last names. Those are the werewolves. His pack also has a banshee, Lydia Martin, and a werewolf huntress, Allison, who happens to be Scott's girlfriend, (yes girls that's right, they got back together) Kira Cho, a kitsunae, and his best friend Stiles.

This story starts after I came home from boarding school. When things got really hairy in Beacon Hills, my parents were worried for my safety so they sent me away. I finally managed to get them to let me come home, and just in time for the biggest party of the year and the beginning of something new. I came home on a Friday night and I went to visit Scott and Stiles.

"Do we have enough snacks?" Stiles asked Scott in a slightly panicked voice, "Do we know how many people are coming? I knew we should have sent invites with RSVP's. Do you know what will happen if we don't have enough snacks? Angry teenagers. And since we are throwing this party together, I'll be the one with a busted up face, Scott. Me. You will heal by the next day." I smirked as Stiles continued to rant from his seat at his computer. Scott saw me and smiled but didn't let on as he let Stiles freak out some more.

"Stiles people only care about the beverages at a party. And it's a good idea to play it cool at a party especially as a host." I said, leaning against the door jamb. Stiles just waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as he looked over his spreadsheet. Scott smirked and his eyebrow raised slightly. I raised my hand and slowly ticked my fingers down from five and just as I lowered the last finger, Stiles about fell out of his chair. He turned and grinned when he saw me. He slipped his way over papers that littered his bedroom floor to make it to me. He hugged me as I laughed.

"Abby! We missed you so much! How did you convince your parents to let you come home?" He asked, letting Scott have his chance to get a hug from me.

"Well, I've kept up with the news around here waiting for all the weird things to stop happening so that I could show them it was safe for me to finally come home." I said. The guys flopped on the bed, giving me the chair to sit in. "So what party are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Well, my mom and her boyfriend are away for romantic weekend and Stiles' dad is gone on vacation," I raised my eyebrow, "so we are throwing a party at my place. You should come. According to everyone at the school, it's going to be the biggest party of the year." Scott said. I nodded.

"I'm there." I said pointing to Scott and Stiles respectively.

"So, what do you guys do for food while the parental's are gone?" I said, glad to be home.

"Uh, pizza?" Scott suggested.

The next day I woke up and unpacked most of my stuff before I got ready for the party. I wore a black ribbed tank top with a black white and gray ruffled skirt and black flats. I twisted my brunette hair into a bun and secured it with chopsticks and did mascara and a red tinted chapstick before I decided I was ready for the party. I tucked my phone into the zippered pocket I had sewn into the inside of the bottom of my skirt, grabbed my keys and my dark purple cropped jacket and headed to Scotts.

After I made my way over to Scott and Stiles, I hugged them as the music battered my ears. Scott said something but I couldn't understand him because the music was so loud. He tried a couple more times before shaking his head. He texted me saying that he would have to introduce me to the pack later. It was then that I glanced and noticed all of the people that were seated around him including blue eyes, whom I noticed looked me over and when he saw that I had caught him, smirked at me and held my gaze. I blushed slightly and smiled. Then, noticed Scott and Stiles giving me knowing looks. I gave them an innocent look, while Scott said something directed at blue eyes who nodded back. I stepped backwards slowly, looking at Blue Eyes. Then turned and headed towards the dance floor in the living room.

I hoped that he would get the message and after about a minute I thought that he hadn't. Then I felt a set of hands on my hips and a chest on my back. I looked up into those Blue Eyes and my heart skipped a beat. He smirked. Of course he would be able to hear my heartbeat over the music. I rolled my eyes and just lost myself dancing with the gorgeous man behind me. I few songs later felt his hand on my leg, then it travelled up my thigh under my skirt before he unzipped the pocket containing my phone slowly. My heart was hammering as his fingers trailed along my leg when he had my phone. I looked up at his face expecting another smirk, but all I saw was desire. He messed with my phone for a minute then pulled out his own handing mine back to me. I had a new message from Isaac. I guessed that was his name.

I: **Hi.**

A: **Hi. I'm Abby.**

I: **I would say nice to meet you but I think we are a little past meeting each** **other.**

He gave me a suggestive look. I blushed and gave him a playful glare.

A: **I have been very lady like tonight thank you very much. You were the one who stuck your hand up my skirt.**

Isaac barked out a laugh, as I flounced away giving him a flirty little smile over my shoulder. I had long since lost my jacket and could only hope that I would find it tomorrow morning. I headed to try and find a quieter part of the house and I found myself in the old guest room which looked like someone was living there. I was looking through the CDs on one of the shelves when a red cup was presented to me. I looked up to see Isaac standing there. All I could hear of the music was a loud thumping sound now. I took the cup and took a sip expecting warm, cheap beer and was pleasantly surprised by a cool, pina colada.

"Thanks," I said, taking another sip. He gave me an amused smile.

"You know, you shouldn't just take drinks from random strangers." He said, "What if I had roofied you?" he asked leaning against the wall next to me. He took a sip of his drink.

"Normally, I would agree with you, but since I'm one of Scott's best friends, and he is your alpha I figure that you know it's in your best interest to not hurt me if you want to live." I said. He choked when I said alpha.

"Alpha? I don't know what you're talking about." Isaac said, not quite meeting my eyes. It was my turn to smirk.

"You mean you don't have the urge to maim, mangle, and possibly kill people at a certain time of the month?" I asked. His eyes practically bugged out of his head. I busted out laughing. Suddenly, Scott stuck his head in the doorway.

"You okay, Isaa….Oh." Scott started then saw me laughing hysterically at a freaked out Isaac.

"Scott she knows what we are," he said grabbing my arm firmly. Scott smiled.

"You know that friend I told you about that knew what was going on?" Scott asked Isaac.

"Yeah," Isaac said slowly.

"That's her." Scott told him. Isaac blushed. I felt tears running down my cheeks I was laughing so hard. He released his hold on me then quickly grabbed me again as I started to sink to the floor.


	2. I Hold All the Power

**_Hi Guys, Bossy here! Just wanted to say thanks to those reading the story and a shout out to my first follower paigekathryn1306! Also, this chapter doesn't connect with the first chapter. Enjoy!_**

I was in the McCall's kitchen on a Saturday making a sundae to eat while I watched one of my favorite comedy movies, when Isaac came home from Lacrosse practice and my whole day got turned upside down. I was putting the finishing touches on my sundae when he came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Isaac," I greeted him.

"Hey," he replied rummaging around the fridge for something to eat. I started to return the items I had been using to their proper places. "Why is there no food to eat?" he said, shutting the door to the fridge. I raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the can of whipped cream from me.

"There is plenty of food to eat." I replied, watching him spray the whipped cream right into his mouth. "You just have to fix it. You think the ice cream, sprinkles, chocolate syrup, strawberry, and whipped cream just magically found their way into this bowl? I don't think so." I said, taking a bite of my ice cream. My movie was temporarily forgotten. I had noticed that I tended to forget stuff when I was around Isaac. In my defense, those sea colored eyes of his would make Einstein forget how to do math.

"But what if I want something that I don't have to make." He said, recapping the whipped cream and placing it in the fridge. I shrugged.

"Go to McDonald's," I suggested and flounced into the living room where Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill were getting yelled at by Ice Cube. And maybe I did add a little extra shake to my ass as I walked away. Sue me.

"You know I hate fast food," Isaac said, following me into the living room and plopping down on the couch next to me. He made a grab for my bowl but I pulled it back and gave him a look.

"This is my ice cream that I fixed, for me to eat while I watch one of my favorite movies. Make your own." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. His eyebrow raised and an amused smirk landed on his lips.

"I thought we established that I didn't want to fix my food," he said, mischief playing along his face. _This isn't going to be good_, I thought.

"That doesn't mean you can steal mine," I said.

"Baby girl," he said and my heart fluttered. He smirked again. Damn werewolf hearing abilities. "I think that we both know that I could easily steal that ice cream from you." He leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Or anything else that I might want." My heart raced and I felt his lips brush my ear ever so slightly. He reached his long arm around me and scooped some whipped cream onto his finger and started it towards his mouth, but I reached out and grabbed his very firm forearm. He stopped even though we both knew that I wouldn't have the strength to hold it back if he really didn't want me too.

"Maybe so, baby boy, but I think that we both know that I hold all the power and can get you to do whatever I want you to." I said softly, then brought his finger to my mouth and sucked it clean, my eyes never leaving his. His mouth opened slightly and I saw his eyes darken. I smiled innocently at him and pressed play on the remote and went back to eating my sundae.

**Isaac POV**

My throat went dry as her pink lips closed around my finger. Her eyes never left mine as her tongue swirled around my finger, eating the whipped cream off my finger. I felt the blood rushing to one of my lower extremities and my pants tightened. She gave me an innocent smile after letting go of my arm and went back to her movie and ice cream. I had to do some breathing exercises to gain control of my body, and she smirked when she heard my breathing. I scowled at her but she didn't even look at me. And now she knew what she did to me. She finished her ice cream and paused the movie getting up to return her bowl to the kitchen. I watched her as she walked away, noticing something familiar about the clothes she was wearing. She turned her head and gave me a smile before disappearing into the other room.

She was wearing a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts. Man, she threw off my senses otherwise I would have immediately noticed that. I raised my eyebrows when she came back in.

"Did you raid my dresser," I asked, laying my arm behind her on the couch.

"Nope," she said, "I saw a basket of clean laundry sitting in the hallway outside your bedroom and decided I would fold them for you. I just thought these looked more comfortable than my leather miniskirt and tanktop." She gave me another innocent look, but she knew exactly where my thoughts headed. "I hope you don't mind that I changed in your room." I swallowed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked a bit more harshly than I intended. Her expression became amused. "I mean, you've been here all week, don't you have your own place?" She smiled.

"Well my parents wanted to go on vacation," she said, her smile faltered slightly. "So, Mama McCall said I could stay here."

"Why didn't you go with your parents?" I asked. I was slightly confused.

"They didn't want me to go," she replied, and looked down at her lap, picking at the hem of my shirt. "They said they wouldn't have any fun having to worry about me all the time and since they were the ones who had to work to pay for everything that I own plus their things that they should be the ones having fun and not me." She got quiet for a while and I had no idea what to say to her. I knew her home life wasn't great and the only thing I had thought about it was Thank Goodness it wasn't like mine used to be. Otherwise, I didn't know if I would be able to control my wolf and go over and save her like I wished someone would save me. So, I just took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together.

_**Me again! Just warning you the next chapter gets a bit angsty. There is plenty of Isaac/Abby though. Til next time, lovelies!**_


	3. We Were NOT Having a Moment

Later that day, Isaac and I drove over to my house so I could grab a few things and say 'Hi' to my parents since they were due back yesterday. I turned the knob but it was locked. I frowned. I put my key in the lock and went inside. Everything looked untouched. Dad's boots weren't back in their place, the car keys weren't in the dish next to the door. I was beginning to feel uneasy. At least one of them should be home.

"Mom?" I called out. "Dad?" I waited. No reply. I walked up the stairs and headed toward their bedroom door, which was shut. It was never shut during the day. My curiosity got the better of me, as my hand closed around the handle. I opened the door and gasped, my heart racing. Nothing was left except for a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and read it before letting it flutter to the ground. Tears began rolling down my face, as I heard the front door open and Isaac's footsteps on the stairs. I started to sink to the floor. I felt his arms wrap around me. He said something but all I could focus on was the empty room and the note. They left me. They said that I was too much of a burden and they couldn't pretend to love me anymore. They wanted nothing to do with me and I had until the end of the month to get what I wanted out of the house before it went onto the market. That left me two weeks.

"Abby?" Isaac said, patting my face lightly. My eyes flicked to his face. He looked worried and concerned. "Say something." He pulled me to his chest and held me tight.

"They left." I whispered. "They abandoned me." I said still slightly processing what was going on.

"What?" He asked. He then noticed the note on the floor. He picked it up and glanced at me silently asking if he could read it. I nodded. I watched his face as he read it. His face went through a range of emotion, however, toward the end of it, all that was there was fury. We sat there for a while. He held me tightly against his chest with his chin resting on top of my head. Isaac broke the silence.

"Abby?" He whispered, and waited for me to look up at him before going on. "I'm going to call Stiles and have him and the pack come over. Then I'm going to get the stuff you need for now and we will all go somewhere else okay?" I just nodded. I was shaking. I was cold. I felt alone even though I was being held. Isaac looked at me concerned then ran quickly out to his bike. He came back with his hoodie and tugged it down over my body and pulled my arms through the sleeves. I was slightly aware that I wasn't helping him, but I was just numb to everything. Being told that your parents, who were supposed to love you more than anyone in the world, had only been pretending to love you and felt like you ruined their life hits you kinda hard.

Isaac's phone call to Stiles sounded like mumbling in the background even though he was sitting right next to me. He rubbed my back and I involuntarily laid my head against his shoulder and pressed myself into his side. I didn't realize it until he responded but I whispered, "Please don't leave me." He pulled me into a fierce hug as he promised me he wasn't going anywhere. I began to cry. I was scared. I was afraid of being put into foster care and having to move away. I didn't want to lose my friends right after being abandoned by my family. I didn't think I could handle it.

When the pack got to my house, Alison, Lydia, and Kira sat on the stairs near me and the guys crowded around best they could. They were all talking softly. Probably saying reassuring things but I didn't hear them. I just closed my eyes and leaned into Isaac and whispered, "I'm scared." They all started talking again but Scott quieted them. He leaned down in front of me on the stairs putting us face to face.

"What are you scared of Abs'?" Scott asked. I looked him in the eyes.

"Leaving," I whispered, "Being sent away. I don't want to leave you guys." Isaac's arm tightened slightly around my waist.

"You're pack now," Scott said, after giving everyone a look. They all nodded. "No one is taking you from us." He said, firmly. I gave a small smile and Lydia, Alison, and Kira all crowded around hugging me, and Isaac in the process. Isaac tried to extract himself but found himself caught in the midst of a group hug.

****The Next Day****

"So, I need to get my stuff from the house by Friday after next." I said and everyone looked at me. The looked around at each other uneasily and I felt Isaac move slightly closer to me. We had tried to avoid the inevitable but it was time to stop tiptoe-ing around.

"Okay," Isaac said evenly. No one moved and I picked at the sleeve of Isaac's layered T-shirt. I had taken it from his dresser earlier that day. What? It's comfortable. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I don't have anywhere to store it, but I want the bastards to have to replace every piece of furniture in the fucking house." I said still looking and picking at the sleeve of the shirt. I got a couple of shocked faces for the language. I don't usually say things like that.

"We could put it in my house," Isaac said. I looked up at him, as did the rest of the pack. We all knew the kind of memories he had of that house.

"Really?" I asked, eyebrows raised. He nodded and shifted slightly in his seat.

"Why not? I've been meaning to renovate it so we all have a place to hang out without being all over Scott's or Stiles' place. We can just toss my old stuff and put in the stuff from your house and paint and everything while we're at it." The pack all seemed for it, nodding with approval.

"Cool." I said. "You guys mind starting tomorrow?" Everyone agreed.

"The only problem is that we will have to move everything at night." Scott said, and Stiles nodded. Everyone else, including me, looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't me that is usually confused?" he asked Stiles.

"Yes usually but I've learned that most werewolves aren't very bright." He responded, eliciting a few growls and dirty looks from the wolves. Scott just chuckled.

"Guys, you realize that we are stronger than humans?" Scott said. Everyone still looked at him confused. He sighed rolled his eyes and picked up the couch Isaac, Ethan, and I were sitting on. He looked at everyone pointedly then set us down. "We can all lift furniture like it's paper. If human's see that, present humans excluded, they would flip their shit." He said.

"So then tonight," I said, looking at Scott, "we'll move the stuff out of Isaac's house. Then we can start on painting and renovating and such tomorrow. We could rent a storage unit for a week or so to store the stuff in my parent's house while we work on the pack house. That way it's all out in time." I looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"You and Isaac can start getting paint and supplies and furniture that won't come from your parents' while the rest of us move the stuff." Scott said.

"I can help move," Isaac said. The pack looked at each other warily.

"That may not be the best idea," Stiles said, "Considering the last time you were shut up in an enclosed space with someone, you scratched Alison's arm pretty bad." A pang of jealousy shot through me at hearing about Alison and Isaac being in close proximity, but it left just as quickly as it came. Everyone else shot dirty looks at Stiles and the twins had guilty looks on their faces. Stiles looked incredulous. "What? We were all thinking it. I'm just the one who said it." He rolled his eyes. I was looking back and forth between Isaac, Alison, the twins and Scott.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, totally in the dark.

"It's a long story," Isaac said.

"I have time," I said, my eyebrow raised. Isaac looked at me and we had a stare down. I was totally winning and Stiles coughed loudly. Isaac and I looked at him annoyed.

"Well, we don't have time, we should get moving." He said, pointing to the window where it was dark out. "And you guys can continue having a moment at the store…getting supplies."

"We were not having a moment!" Isaac and I said at the same time, blushing. Everyone was heading out the door and Stiles looked at us skeptically.

"Sure, whatever you say. Just make sure you get everything we'll need," he said. He turned and shook his head.

**Hi, Lovelies! What did you think? I would love to hear from you! Next chapter once again is a bit angsty but after that one we will skip ahead in the future and have an extremely, in my opinion, hilarious/adorable chapter. **

**Til next time!**

**BossyBeast**


	4. Don't Be Stupid

**Isaac POV**

Man, she smelled good. Like peaches and cream and something that was distinctly her. I laid my cheek on her head while she was asleep and breathed in the scent of her. I smelled some of my scent mixing in. No, I'm not marking her…well maybe a little bit. Can you blame me? She's the most exquisite creature I've ever seen. Long, brunette hair, normally in a braid, blue eyes you could lose yourself in and she rarely wears make-up. She doesn't need it. And what it does to me when she wears my clothes. It makes me feel…I don't know…happy, and slightly possessive? Is that bad? I mean we aren't even dating.

We had been growing closer over the past few weeks. She had gravitated to me for comfort after what happened and I happily obliged. She was staying at the McCall's and sometimes at night when she had a nightmare she would come to my room and crawl into my bed and fall asleep. I must say, the girl is quiet. The first time she did that, I didn't know she was there until I woke up the next morning and she was curled into a ball and pressed into my side. Mama McCall was standing over us when I woke up and she didn't look happy.

_***Flashback***_

_I rubbed my eyes and looked at my side where Abby was curled up. A look of confusion passed along my face before I heard someone clear their throat. I swallowed hard once I saw Mama McCall. _

_"I didn't know she was here I swear." I said, quietly. Mama may not be a werewolf, but she still scared the shit out of me. "She must have come in last night while I was asleep." I said. Mama narrowed her eyes at me._

_"You're a werewolf, Isaac." She said, "You can hear a pin drop two houses away during a party. You expect me to believe that someone walked into your room and got into your bed and fell asleep and you didn't know it?" She had a valid point. I opened my mouth but was saved my sputtering when Abby woke up and stretched. She blinked her eyes a couple of times then looked at me. Then she looked at Mama. Her eyes widened._

_"Ms. McCall!" she said. Mama crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not what it looks like."_

_"Then please tell me what it is." Mama said. Abby got up a blush creeping over her face._

_"Well, I had a bad dream last night and it woke me up," she started, "In the dream I came home from the store and everything was just gone from the house. You, Scott and Isaac had all left." A tear formed and rolled down her cheek. "I ran around to all the rooms, but all the furniture was gone from each room and there were just notes in all the rooms. I finally sat on the floor and started crying and that's when I woke up." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. I was now sitting on the side of my bed itching to take her in my arms and dry her tears. "I was scared you guys were gone for real so I went and peeked into each room and saw you were all still here."_

_"I went back to my room and tried to go back to sleep but whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was the house and all the rooms empty. So, I came and got in Isaac's bed and I was able to fall asleep." She finished._

_"Why didn't you just come to my room?" Mama asked. Abby shrugged and darted a glance at me._

_"I always feel safe when I'm with Isaac," she said, softly, looking at the floor, blushing again. Mama nodded._

_"Okay, well, let's try and keep the sleepovers to a minimum, huh?" she said, and I smirked at Abby's blush deepening. Abby nodded and scampered out of my room. Mama narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Scott hears as well as you do, and I've seen the way you and Abby look at each other. You may be part of the pack, but Abby has been like a little sister to Scott since they were five. You just remember that he protects her like a little sister, too." Mama said and I nodded. _

_***End Flashback***_

Abby shifted bringing me from my thoughts. She blinked up at me sleepily and smiled.

"Hi," she said, shyly. I smiled. We were currently sitting on the couch at the pack house. Abby had been adding some odds and ends to make the house feel like a home rather than just a crash pad.

"Hi," I whispered back. I moved a piece of hair off her forehead. She looked down, a blush spreading across her cheeks. I smiled again and pressed my nose into her hair and took a deep breath. She pulled back with an amused look on her face.

"Did you just smell my hair?" she asked. I shrugged.

"You smell good," I said. She opened her mouth then closed it and blushed again. I grinned as she went on.

"Um, I wanted to move some stuff around in the basement, now that we are finished up here." Abby said to me. I stiffened a little bit. "If you'll give me your phone I'll call Scott and have him help me." She said, knowing the worst of my memories was down there. She reached for my phone, which was on the coffee table, but I grabbed her hand.

"No, I can do it." I said. She looked at me concerned.

"Isaac…" she started to say something but I cut her off.

"No, I'm okay. I can do it. I'll be fine." I said reassuring myself more than her. "If you're afraid I'll hurt you…" She cut me off.

"Don't be stupid. I know you won't hurt me." She said. My mouth turned up at the corners, amused. "I'm more worried about you. But if you say you can handle it, I believe you." She stood up and walked over to the basement door. She turned and stood waiting for me. I walked over and took a deep breath. I opened the door and expected an unpleasant smell but it smelled…nice.

"I've been burning candles down there for a while. I always got one of the guys to smell around for any lingering…scents." She said, almost reading my mind. "Are you okay?" she asked. I looked over at the girl who was helping me get over my fears. At the girl who felt safe with me. Who said I was stupid for thinking that she thought I could hurt her. The girl who I think I might be falling for.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, before facing the gaping doorway again. I reached in for the light-switch but I didn't feel it.

"The guys moved the light-switch to the bottom of the stairs." She told me. "I told them not too but to get the kind of lighting we wanted down there they had to. We are going to put some lights in the hallway, we just haven't gotten to it yet," I nodded my heart rate picking up some. She put her hand on my arm.

"I'll go turn the light on first," she said and headed toward the stairs.

"NO!" I shouted and grabbed her. I pulled her against me. It was irrational I know, but fear isn't rational. I felt like my father was down there waiting for her and if I let her go down by herself, I would never see her again. "You can't go down there alone." I said, holding her tightly. Her arms went around my back and stroked lightly.

"Okay," she said, "Then we'll go down together. If you still feel able to?" she looked up at me. No judging in her eyes, just inquiry. I nodded.

"Um, Isaac?" she said.

"Yeah," I replied, still warily eyeing the basement stairs.

"You kinda have to let me go if we are going down steps. I'm not very confident in my abilities to walk backwards down stairs." She said, a hint of a smile dancing across her lips.

"Right," I said, letting her go. She turned to the door then seemingly after some thought she reached back and grabbed my hand, then started down the stairs. After what felt like an hour we reached the bottom of the stairs and I was feeling panicky. Just as it was getting to be too much she flipped on the lights and all my bad feelings went away. I took a few steps into the room. I was looking around at all the changes that had been made.

There were two running light fixtures that looked like vines on the ceiling with light bulbs surrounded by lampshades made to look like flower petals. The walls were an ivory color and covered in photos of everyone in our pack. There was a sitting area with beanbags and couches. There was even a little kitchenette, and a flat screen TV. The floor was carpeted from wall to wall. I could find no remnants of the basement that I once knew and feared. Abby was gripping my arm.

"Do you like it?" she asked, looking self-conscious. I could tell she had tried really hard to make it to where I could feel comfortable down here. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I do." I said. There was no panic inside of me. I felt fine. "Now, what did you want me to move?" I asked. Her face relaxed and she smiled.


	5. Smart Man

**So, here is the promised funny chapter. At least I think it's funny. :) Before the story, I just wanted to say thank you to Melanie for my first review! I'm glad you love it. And now we return to our regularly scheduled programming.**

**Isaac's POV**

I heard several phones go off around the school over a course of ten minutes. Then I heard mine buzz in my bag. I only had five minutes before I could get the hell out of there. I hated Saturday detention. It wasn't like the Breakfast Club. No one went running around the school, unless you wanted to tack two extra hours onto your time. Not that I know from experience or anything.

What am I doing in Saturday detention? Well the full moon was a couple of days ago and werewolves tend to be a bit…touchy around that time. Some guy made a comment about Abby that I didn't particularly care for so I may have hit him…and sent him to the nurse with a slight concussion. Luckily the guy I hit was Greenburg and the teacher involved was Coach so I only got detention for an hour after school each day for the rest of the week and three hours today. Abby had waited for me after school each day but today she stayed home. She smelled a bit different today, so I didn't wake her.

My eyes focused on the clock. Thirty seconds…twenty…fifteen. I couldn't wait to get out of there and go home and snuggle with Abby on the couch and watch some wildly inappropriate comedy and laugh until my sides hurt. Five…Four…Three…Two…One. I grabbed my bag and started walking down the hallway. I grabbed my phone and checked to see who had called. Abby. I hit the redial button as I reached my bike and strapped my backpack into the crate on the back.

"Isaac?" she answered. I smiled.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" I asked. She clearly needed something or she wouldn't have called while I was in detention. I heard her sigh. I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I…uh…(sigh)…I can't believe I have to ask you to do this." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever you need me to do, baby girl, I'll do it." I said, leaning against my bike. I heard her take another deep breath.

"Okay, so Mama forgot to get a couple of things at the store the other day and I need them." She said. I could hear her biting her nail. I nodded my head.

"Okay…what did she forget? I'll stop by the store on the way home." I told her. I could practically hear the blood rushing to her face over the phone. I smirked slightly.

"She forgot to get me pads and Ibuprofen," She said. The smirk fell off my face. No wonder she smelled different today.

"Oh…OH," was my intelligent reply.

"Yeah," she said, her voice an octave higher than normal, "I tried to get Kira, Lydia, or Allison, hell I even tried Danny, but I think they are all doing their extra work around the school for extra credit." I nodded. That would explain all of the phones going off.

"Okay, yeah…I can totally…get that stuff for you." I said, sure that my face was turning red myself, "Um, what kind…uh…brand…ummmm…" I trailed off. I've never had to worry about this stuff! I didn't know what was what.

"I'll text you what I need, how's that?" she squeaked.

"Okay, yeah yeah that's good," I responded, "Uh, I'm gonna head to the store…I'll see you in a bit?" I said.

"Okay," she said and hung up. I stuck my phone in my pocket and ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm fucked," I said to no one in particular, pulling on my helmet and pointing my bike in the direction of the store.

When I got to the store, I had to walk down the aisles until I reached the feminine products. I quickly pinched myself hoping this was a horrible nightmare and I would wake up now. No such luck. I took a deep breath and stepped into the world of bright pinks, greens, and blues. I took out my phone and read the text Abby had sent me. _Always, extra-long, unscented, ultra-thin, with wings. _What the hell? Were these things in code or something? I started looking at the packages. I had been there a few minutes and I must have looked lost because an employee took pity on me.

"Sir, can I help you find something?" A woman asked, eying me a bit warily. She looked to be in her early forties and seemed motherly so I let it all out.

"My girlfriend's mom forgot to get her pads and ibuprofen the other day and apparently she started her period today and I was in detention and her mom is at work so she called all of her girlfriends even one of our gay friend's and couldn't reach them so she had to call me while I was still in detention then I called her back and I've never done this before I only had a brother growing up and no one to ever ask me to get this stuff before, it seems like these…things…are written in code and I don't know what to do! I can't crack the code and I can't go back without this stuff because she doesn't have any and she's embarrassed and I'm embarrassed and I need to breathe." I said. I was afraid I was gonna have a panic attack. The lady awkwardly patted me on the back.

"Sir, calm down, I can help you." She said. I at her and gave her a half smile, half grimace. "What does she need?" I showed her the text and she looked like she was biting back a laugh and walked over to the green packages. "Okay this is the brand she uses apparently, so you will come to the green ones if she needs you to get them again," she looked at me to see if I was following so I nodded. "Then you are just going to find the package that has the specifications she gave you unscented, extra-long, ultra thin, with wings, and then you're done. If I were you I would save that text for the future." She selected a package and handed it to me. I felt a wave of relief wash over me and I almost hugged the woman.

"Thank you so much." I said to the woman.

"No problem," she said and we went our separate ways. I didn't have any trouble with the ibuprofen and as I was heading to check out, I figured I would grab her some Twizzlers and some Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey Ice Cream. As I was standing in line for the checkout, a couple behind me started arguing.

"Now, why don't you get me candy and Ice Cream when I ask you to get me pads or tampons." The woman said. My eyes widened and I kept my head facing forward.

"I'm sorry, honey I never thought about it," the man replied. Thwack! I winced.

"Obviously," she replied, "Maybe I should find a man like him." I reached the checkout and I studiously kept my eyes on the cashier. She raised her eyebrows when she saw my purchases.

"Smart man," She said with a smile.

"So, I've heard," I said as I handed her the cash. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man glaring at me and rubbing the back of his head and the woman staring wistfully at me. I took my change and the bags and high-tailed it out of there.

When I reached the McCall household, I handed Abby the bag with the pads in it and she ran to the bathroom. I walked into the living room and found it set up as a theater for two with "We're the Miller's" cued up to play. I smiled and added the Twizzler's and Ice Cream to the snacks she already had out on the coffee table and grabbed a spoon out of the kitchen. I heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom as I pulled off my t-shirt leaving me in my undershirt and jeans.

When she came down the stairs, she reached for the ibuprofen and I handed her a glass of water. She smiled at me gratefully before swallowing the medicine. She sat down and asked me how my excursion was.

"Well," I said sitting down next to her and pulling her close covering us with a blanket, "after I rambled on in a panicky way to an employee, who noticed how lost I looked, she showed me how to find the pads. Then I got the Ibuprofen and thought I should get you some Twizzler's and some Chunky Monkey." I said gesturing to the items on the table. Her eyes widened and a smile spread over her face as she dove for the Ice Cream. I grinned as she struggled to take off the wrapper and she looked up at me and batted her eyelashes at me. I used a claw to cut the wrapper and she dug in.

"Thank you," she said to me.

"You're welcome," I said then continued on with my harrowing adventure. "Then I think I may have caused a break up because the couple behind me got into an argument about the guy not getting her candy and Ice Cream when he got her pads." I said, laughing. Her eyes twinkled with amusement and covered her mouth. "Then I saw the guy glaring at me out of the corner of my eye, and his girlfriend looking at me like a piece of meat." I said.

"I guess I'm lucky to have you," she said, smiling. I smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I don't know how lucky I would say you are," I said after I broke away from her, "considering that you will never get rid of me." I loved seeing the smile that broke over her face.

"Good thing I don't want to get rid of you, then," she replied, snuggling into my side. I grinned at her as she grabbed the remote and pressed play.


	6. Like a Little Wussie

I was putting books in my locker when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I was pulled back into Isaac's chest. He nuzzled his face into my hair and dropped a quick kiss to my crown.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning me in his arms to face him. I smiled up at him.

"Well, I was getting ready to head out and meet my boyfriend in the parking lot." I replied and he nodded.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" he asked, mock disappointment on his face.

"I do," I said, playing along.

"And what is this boyfriend of yours like?" He asked, his hands settling on my waist. "Is he attractive?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, very," I said. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Is he strong? Can he protect you well?" he asked. "Cause it's very important for a guy to be able to protect his girlfriend." He explained.

"Of course," I responded, "He's first string on the lacrosse team, and" I looked around me before leaning in close and whispering, "He's a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded. "I thought werewolves were mythological creatures." He said. His thumbs slid under my shirt and rubbed the skin at my jeans.

"Well, I thought that too, until my best friend turned into one." I replied. "Also, if you need further proof, my boyfriend once punched a guy that made a very rude comment about me and gave him a concussion." Isaac nodded his head as if in thought.

"Do you think he could kick my ass?" A smirk landed on his face. I squinted my eyes and studied him for a minute.

"Maybe," I said. "It depends." Now Isaac was squinting at me and I internally smirked.

"Depends on what?" his playful tone was gone and in its place was a curious and wary tone.

"It depends on if we are watching a movie, like The Breakfast Club, or The Princess Bride, where he cries at the end." Isaac's mouth dropped open. "Of course he insists that he has something in his eyes but we all know that he's crying like a little wussie." I said, smirking. I closed his mouth and pressed my lips to his briefly. Then I headed toward the parking lot.

"Okay, I do not cry at movies. I have allergies." He said, jogging slightly to catch up to me as I walked away. I gave him a look as we reached his bike.

"Isaac, you are a werewolf. Werewolves don't get allergies. Just like they don't get sick, and their injuries heal rapidly." I said, as we climbed on his bike. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again as he handed my helmet to me. We rode in silence, though I could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to think of something witty to say in response.

We reached the pack house and headed to the front door.

"I did too get sick that one time," he said as I stuck the key in the lock and turned it, "Remember? We had to go see Deaton and everything." I rolled my eyes as I dropped my keys into the bowl by the door.

"That's because you got shot with a bullet laced with wolf's bane, Isaac. I'm talking like getting the flu or a cold or something like that," I responded.

"But I was still sick," Isaac insisted as I opened the door to our room.

"No, Isaac you were dyi-OH MY GOD!" I screeched. Isaac started to pull me behind him protectively but quickly pushed me back in front of him and ducked behind my back when he saw what was going on. There…on OUR bed…was Mama and Papa…I can't even say it.

"Please, somebody, somewhere, hear me and let me unsee that," Isaac prayed as I slammed the door closed.

I turned and looked at Isaac. I blinked a few times.

"It won't go away." I whispered, "Isaac make it go away." Isaac pulled me into a hug.

"This is the best I can do, babe," he said, holding me tightly, "We can get through this together."

"I think I'm scarred for life," I said. I heard the door open and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I did not need a repeat. It's bad enough to see someone…doing it. It's worse when it's the motherly and fatherly people in your life. And when you have no idea they are together, but we'll address that talk another time.

"Tell me you guys have clothes on now," Isaac said, leading me to believe that he had also shut his eyes. I had a feeling he would have a harder time with this than I would.

"Uh, Hi, guys, you want some dinner," Mama asked. I peeked my eyes open slowly to see Mama McCall and Papa Stilinski standing, fully clothed THANK GOD, in the doorway to Isaac's room. I gagged slightly. Papa was rubbing the back of his neck and studying the floor like he was going to be quizzed on it the next day and Mama was looking everywhere else.

"Um, I don't think I'll be eating for a while. Kinda lost my appetite." I responded, shuddering. I looked at the wall. I never noticed how nicely the guys had done the painting.

"No. Hungry." Was all Isaac was able to manage. Isaac and I couldn't look them directly in the face.

"So…" Mama said, "Uh…John and I are going to leave now…" They started to walk off.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You have to clean it up. Isaac won't be able to do it because of his sense of smell and I just I can't." Isaac had squeezed his eyes shut and was rubbing them furiously. My guess was trying to rub away the image. "I think me and Isaac are going to go and we'll…we're just gonna go." I said and pulled Isaac down the stairs and out the front door towards the park at the end of the street.

"Our bed," Isaac muttered and whined at the same time, "They were in our bed. Of all the rooms…and beds!...to choose they chose ours!" He rubbed his hands along his face.

"I will never be able to sleep in that bed again." I said, plonking myself down under a tree in the park. Isaac sat down next to me.

"No kidding." Isaac said. "But where are we gonna stay tonight? Scott, Allison, Aiden, and Lydia are staying at the McCall's and Stiles, Kira, Danny, and Ethan are at the Stilinski's tonight."

"We could stay in one of the other rooms," I said, "One we haven't seen THAT in." Isaac nodded and ran his hand through his curls.

***Later That Night***

"Do you think Allison and Scott will be mad?" I asked Isaac as we climbed into their bed. We had changed the sheets with some of ours because that way I felt slightly less bad about taking over their room.

"Once we explain to them what happened I really don't think they'll mind. And considering we won't be doing anything but sleeping." Isaac said, turning out the light. "After that, even I don't want to do anything."

"Got that right," I said. I turned on my side and felt Isaac pull my back against his chest.

"Isaac?" I asked, running my hand along his arm to link my fingers with his.

"Yeah?" was his reply.

"I don't know if it's too soon to say this, and I know it will sound weird considering earlier,' I said, then paused. I felt him lean up on his elbow. I could feel his stare on my face as I gathered up the courage to continue. "It feels like the right time to say it, so I'm just going to say it." I looked up at him. It was dark in the room so I couldn't see his face but I could see the yellow glow of his eyes, looking back down at me. "I love you." I whispered. He blinked.

"I love you, too," he said matter-of-factly, and a smile spread across my face. He kissed me once, short, but sweet, then lay back down.


	7. HE DID WHAT

"Hey, baby, why don't you ditch Lahey tonight and come over to my place. I hear you are an excellent tutor and I need tutoring in, uh," Greenburg's eyes raked over my body, making my skin crawl, "anatomy." He finished his sentence leaning in closer to me. I tried to push him off of me.

"How about, No." I said, trying to get past him and head to my locker, so Isaac could hold me and get this incident out of my head. Greenburg tightened his hold on my arm and shoved me against the wall.

"Come on, I'm way better looking than Lahey, and I guarantee that I am better than him in the sack," Greenburg insisted, ignoring the look of anger on my face. Then I saw Isaac come up behind Greenburg, fury evident on his face. He was struggling to keep the wolf from coming out to the defense of his mate.

He calmly grabbed Greenburg by the shoulder and pulled him away from me and threw him toward the lockers on the other side of the hall. Isaac looked at my arm and saw the red mark from Greenburg's grip. Isaac's face went murderous. He turned to Greenburg. He advanced on him, but luckily Scott showed up. Scott placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder and Isaac backed down slightly. He still had a few words for Greenburg.

"I'm going to make you sorry you ever touched my girlfriend." Isaac said, almost growling. "And if I ever see you even looking at her, no one will stop me from teaching you a lesson." Greenburg's eyes were wide. Isaac had a reputation from before he was a part of Scott's pack. I'm rather shocked Greenburg even tried something like that after Isaac punched him before for just making a comment about me. Even though Isaac had changed dramatically, people were still wary of him. "See you at practice, Greenburg." His last sentence was laced with a promise that made Greenburg blanch. Isaac came back to where I stood. He put his arm around me and guided me to my locker.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded my head. Isaac pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me into his strong embrace, where I felt safe and protected from anything. He gently took my arm by the wrist and carefully pulled up my sleeve, to find the mark that was turning purple. He held me close again and even through the pounding in my head I could hear Isaac breathing trying to control his rage at my being hurt.

"Come on, let's go see Mama." He said, walking me toward the nurse's station. Mama McCall, though we had all started referring to her as just Mama, had taken one shift a week as the school nurse and today just happened to be her shift.

While Mama fussed over me, Isaac went to talk to Coach Finstock. Normally, I would have protested but Isaac had a look of determination on his face and I kinda liked that he was being all protective of me. Plus, I knew that Greenburg would get what was coming to him because Coach hated Greenburg and he had always, for some reason, had a soft spot for me. It was probably that I looked slightly like his daughter that he never gets to see.

Mama wrote me and Isaac a pass for the period and we went and sat under his favorite tree. It had been his favorite since before he met Derek, when he still lived with his ass of a dad. He leaned back against the tree and I sat in between his legs and leaned back against him, closing my eyes as his arms encircled me.

"I promise, Abby, he's going to get what's coming to him at practice today." He said, brushing some of my hair from my face. "I talked to Coach and he decided that we were going to scrimmage today. First line against second line." I cracked a smile and knew that lunchtime's discussion was going to be interesting and all about what they would do to Greenburg. All of the boys in the pack were protective of everyone in the pack. They were extra protective of Lydia, Allison, Kira, and I because we are all women. Our first line also happens to be made up of Scott, Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Danny and of course Isaac. I felt his lips press against the skin behind my ear and linger there, almost as assurance that I was okay.

"Just don't do any permanent damage, okay?" I said, looking up into his eyes. He smirked.

"No promises," he responded, dropping a kiss to my lips. I ran a hand up into his hair and deepened the kiss. Isaac's hand found my hip and gripped it, pulling my torso flush with his. He smelled like freshly cut grass and sunshine and I wanted him badly. I was straddling his waist when he ran his tongue along my lower lip. I parted my lips let our tongues dance. His hands were slid up my back under my shirt and our kiss became more heated.

"Hey guys, you're at school. Might want to keep it PG." Danny said from behind us. I pulled away from Isaac quickly and fixed my lipstick which I could see from the smudges on Isaac's face was probably smeared. Ethan and Danny snickered making me blush. Isaac smirked, oblivious to the lipstick on his face or just not caring. "You guys coming to lunch?" he asked. Isaac nodded and got up.

When I stood up, I grabbed his arm. "You have lipstick smudges all over your mouth." I started to use my fingers to wipe them off as Danny and Ethan headed to the cafeteria.

"You know you could use your lips to get them off," he said, grinning mischievously. I gave him a look.

"I believe if I used my lips to get them off, they would just get replaced with more marks." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Wouldn't that be a shame." He said, as I finished and he placed his lips against my neck. "You would have to try harder." He bit my neck lightly and sucked on it trying to leave a mark. I pulled away giving him a small smile.

"They're waiting for us." I said, heading in the direction of the cafeteria. I turned and saw his disappointed look. "Later." His face brightened and he caught up to me throwing his arm around my neck and pressing a kiss to my temple.

..

"HE DID WHAT?" Ethan yelled, everyone in the room looked to our table. Isaac and Scott just told everyone what happened in the hallway. Ethan stood up his eyes scanning the sea of teenagers for Greenburg. Isaac, Aiden and Danny grabbed him and made him sit down, not before I saw Greenburg's face blanch once again though. Everyone in the school knew that if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Ethan and Danny and I however had gotten pretty close over the last month of summer during the time that my parents abandoned me and they were both very protective of me as well. They were almost as protective of me as Isaac was.

"Relax, Ethan," Isaac said.

"You're going to let him get away with that," Danny said, disbelieving. Isaac smirked.

"Of course I'm not. I may have talked to coach while Mama was taking care of Abby, and he may be having us scrimmage during practice today. He may have said it would be first line vs. second line and he may have said that we didn't have to show Greenburg mercy." Isaac informed them. All the guys grinned and Lydia, Allison, Kira and I rolled our eyes. I leaned against Isaac's shoulder.

"But you guys are going to promise me that there will be no hospitalization," I said, looking at each one of them sternly. After a few attempts at protesting, they all grudgingly agreed to not put him in the hospital. The pack shot me a few concerned glances for the duration of lunch but they all went to their own conversations.

"Does your arm feel better?" Isaac murmured, lifting my sleeve back seeing the dark black and blue mark.

"It doesn't hurt now, thanks to the Advil Mama gave me." I said.

"Good," he said, giving my shoulder's a light squeeze. "I can't stand it when you're hurt." I nestled my head in the crook of his neck and noticed all the longing, sad stares coming from the other tables around us. I knew what they were for too. All of us, in the pack had found our mates. Me and Isaac, obviously were together. Allison and Scott were once again together. Ethan had Danny, Lydia and Aiden were together and surprisingly Kira and Stiles had fallen in love. They sickened the rest of us fairly often as they had not been together as long as the rest of us and were still always all over each other. But most of the others in the school were still searching for that one person who would captivate their attention and that they knew they couldn't live without.

"Dude, were any of us as bad as they are together?" Scott asked, motioning toward Stiles and Kira as the two were currently making out.

"Yes," we all said, Stiles and Kira included, each of us looking at other couples. We all then proceeded to laugh as the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys at practice." Stiles said as we all got up and headed for class. Mine and Isaac's next class was out the door near where Greenburg stood.

"…those guys will murder us if we help you. Have you seen how they all stick together? And they're all strong. Almost freakishly strong. We all heard about what you did to Lahey's 're a dumbass and you're on your own dude. Do I feel sorry for you." One of the players said. I hid a smile behind my hand when Greenburg looked up and saw us walk by. Isaac didn't even try to hide his smirk. He just looked at him as we kept walking toward our art class.


End file.
